custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krika (BIONICLE: Ignition Universe)
This article is about Krika Soren, leader of both the current Makuta Phantoka and the Brotherhood of Makuta, from the BIONICLE: Ignition universe, in which he instead sided with the Toa Inika instead of getting epically murdered by Makuta Gorast. The picture in the box is Krika before his mutation. Story Early Life Born Krika Soren to a Makuta of Stone father and a Dark Hunter mother, Krika from a young age was shunned by the other young Makuta in his settlement due to having a Dark Hunter mother, who are the perpetual enemies of the Makuta. Early in his life he was attacked by a Kanohi Dragon on the edge of their settlement, but he was saved by a Makuta of Water that destroyed the beast. This started his idolization of the Makuta and he began trying to train his skills to be like them. His skills finally developed when he and his friends were pretend fighting and Krika accidentally used ice powers to freeze one of the other children. Following this incident, Krika was shipped off to the Makuta Training Camp at age fourteen, leaving his father and friends behind. Life at the Training Camp Shortly after arriving at the massive training camp, Krika, along with the other new recruits, began training with Makuta Tabernus. Almost immediately into the training, Tabernus forced Krika to fight another new recruit, Antroz Ifrit. Antroz was promtly defeated, but he took it as a personal insult, and from that point on constantly challenged Krika to battles. However, it was not a friendly rivalry but rather a death threat. In the time he was at the training camp he met a handful of other training Makuta, including the eerily silent Vamprah, the brave and powerful Gorast, the "timid" Bitil, and the science brothers Chirox and Mutran. After getting defeated by Antroz six months before graduation, he hired Chirox, an expert weapons maker, to build him special weapons to combat Antroz. Chirox built him his twin Frostbite spike-staves. In the ensuing fight, Krika and Antroz mercilessly beat each other down, only to have it called a draw by Teridax, who had been observing the match. He explained he had selected Antroz, Vamprah, Gorast, Bitil, Chirox, and Krika to be the members of his new black-ops style Makuta team, the Makuta Phantoka. Though Krika was still skeptical of his new partners, he agreed to go to the new training camp run by Makuta Icarax. Phantoka Training Krika and the other new Phantoka were immediately shipped off to the island of Xia, homeland of the Vortixx, to be trained by Makuta Icarax, Teridax's right-hand man. The six were put through countless trials over a two year period on the hellish island. It wasn't until the team was faced with a mission against a horde of Visorak attacking a group of Matoran that Krika took charge of the team in order to save all the villagers and destroy the rampaging spiders. Icarax and Teridax then decided that Krika was the best choice for leader of the team, much to his protest. But after Gorast convinced him, Krika accepted the position as the leader of the team. Bitil's Betrayal Though Krika never fully trusted Bitil, he counted him as a powerful and intelligent warrior and a good soldier. Though he expected to be betrayed by the Makuta of Stone some day, he had never expected it to be done in such a creative fashion. During one mission, in which the Phantoka were sent to track down three rogue Manas, Krika and Bitil were paired up. Just as they were about to fight the mighty Rahi, however, Bitil suddenly was covered in sores, wounds, cuts, bruises, and all manner of injuries, unable to fight, leaving Krika to fight off the Manas himself. It wasn't until later, when he saw Bitil giving him an angry glare after he had healed, that Krika realized that a future version of Bitil had used his Kanohi Mohtrek to send that exact version of himself to the future and beat the hell out of him so that Krika would be alone to fight the Manas. He never again underestimated Bitil and from that point on Bitil had lost all semblance of trust with him. Mission: Voya-Nui Teridax had given the Makuta Phantoka directions to travel to the island of Voya-Nui, where he believed the Kanohi Ignika was located. He did not want them to recover it; he simply wanted the Makuta to estimate its safety so that no Toa would be able to reach it either. They soon encountered Brutaka, an Ancient who had been tasked with safeguarding the mask. After a hard-fought battle, Brutaka revealed that he had grown tired of following the Order of Mata-Nui and agreed to continue to protect the mask, with the exception of any of the Makuta. They then parted knowing they had a new and powerful ally. The Toa Secretum Incident One of Teridax's scouts had discovered that a team of Toa, codenamed Toa Secretum, were stalking one of their battalions. The Phantoka were sent to dispose of these Toa in a quick and silent manner. When the Toa saw them coming, they split up, forcing each Makuta to take a different route. When Krika finally caught up with his target, he pinned him to the ground and preared to slit his throat. But he noticed something. This Toa was none other than Toa Lesovikk, the very forst Toa of Air. This made Krika question whether or not such a seasoned hero deserved such a bloody death and whether or not the Toa and Makuta were so different. He let Lesovikk go, hoping that no one else saw what he had done. But he was wrong. When the Makuta arrived at Destral to give their report, Teridax accused Krika of treason, claming that Antroz had seen his act of mercy and had reported it. Instead of giving Krika the regulated death sentence, however, he stripped him of his leadership and appointed Antroz the new leader of the Makuta Phantoka. Following this, Antroz mercilessly beat Krika, knowing full well that he could not attack his commanding officer under threat of another count of treason. Krika was left beaten and broken, having everything he cared about taken away from him. Vamprah's Betrayal Krika was unpleasantly surprised when Bitil wanted to come and speak with him. Though he still didn't trust him, he allowed the Makuta to come into his room. Bitil then informed him that he knew for a fact that Antroz wasn't the one that had seen Krika spare Lesovikk's life because Antoz's target and Bitil's target had met up while they were being chased and Antroz and Bitil had killed their targets together. He also said he knew who it was that had ratted Krika out. With some forceful persuasion, Krika was able to get Bitil to tell him that it was Vamprah who had told Antroz who had told Teridax. In a rage, Krika stormed Vamprah's room and pinned him to the wall. He tried to get the Makuta of Water to tell him why but all Vamprah would do was tell him (through a written note) that it wasn't because he was loyal to Antroz but because he was loyal to Teridax and wouldn't let Krika be a traitor to the team, and worse, the Brotherhood. Krika let him go, but once again another teammate had permenantly lost his trust. Chirox's Betrayal In a mission to the island of Zakaz to recruit Skakdi to Teridax's cause, the ship was attacked by a horde of Nui-Rama. Because he was the lowest ranked member on the team now, Krika was the one sent out onto the back of the ship to fight them off. Before being sent out, Chirox gave Krika a laser cannon that he claimed would help fight off the Rahi. When Krika attempted to use the cannon, however, it backfired, causing Krika to almost fly off the ship and into the freezing ocean below. Luckily he caught hold of the wing and pulled himself up, fighting of the Nui-Rama with his ice powers. When Krika confronted Chirox about the faulty weapon, his only response was, "I do what our leader asks me to do." What is unique about Chirox's betrayal is that while the others were either looking out for themselves or for the Brotherhood, Chirox was blatantly supporting Antroz and trying to get Krika killed. Gorast's Betrayal Throughout everything that had happened, the one member of the team that Krika thought he could trust was Gorast, and even harbored a secret crush on her. That changed when Teridax once again called Krika out on charges of treason. Teridax said that Antroz went to him and reported that Krika had been attempting to kill a fellow teammate: Gorast. When questioned about it, Gorast nervously confirmed Antroz's previous report. But Krika had never once attempted anything of the sort, and he was able to convince Teridax that Antroz was lying. Gorast later admitted that she had not wanted to betray Krika, but that she had done so under threat of torture by Antroz. Though Krika understood why she had done it, he didn't forgive her, making her the last person on the team to betray him. Genetic Accident Gorast's betrayal was the last straw. From the beginning, Mutran, Chirox's brother and the team medic, had been giving the other team members genetic modifications, making them bigger, faster, and stronger. Krika was the only one who had not taken his offer for fear that the process would go awry. But after having his last friend leave him behind, Krika figured he had nothing left to lose and agreed to the process. But it went horribly wrong. Krika was transformed into a horribly, praying mantis-like monster that could turn intangible like a ghost. While he no longer required food, water, sleep, or using the bathroom, he still had the cravings for these neccessities. Krika had become a shell of a man, and for five months he stayed like that trying to cope. But after those five months, a new though entered Krika's mind: suicide. Mission: Karda-Nui One Last Mission Suicide. Krika had never considered it before, but as more time went on, he began to think that death was the only escape from his miserable new existence. When the call came that the team needed to go to the settlement of Karda-Nui in the center of the planet, Krika decided that this would be his last mission, one final hurrah and then he'd go out in a bang. The team arrived in Karda-Nui to stop a new team of Toa calling themselve the Toa Inika. Krika thought that was a strange name because it meant "energy from a star". Once the team arrived, they set to work on their secondary task: capturing and enslaving the Matoran who lived there. Krika knew that this was wrong, but he figured he wouldn't be around to see its results, so he went along with it. A few days before the Toa arrived, Antroz directed that the team would split, having half the team go down into the swamp while the other half stayed up in the cave settlements. Antroz directed Krika, Gorast, and Bitil to go down to the swamp. And so they waited. Meeting the Inika Jaller Erif was the first Inika that Krika met. Back when he cared he would have killed the Toa on sight, but he didn't care anymore. So he watched and laughed as Jaller touched the force field surrounding the Codrex and was sent flying into the swamp. When Jaller woke, Krika spoke to him about his life and his theory behind why the Makuta hate the Toa. After a brief battle, Jaller escaped. A short time later, Krika was confronted by the Toa Nuparu Htrae. Nuparu tried in vain to land a blow on the intangible Makuta of Ice, but Krika used his tertiary elemental power, Anger, to bring out Nuparu's jealousy towards Jaller and Hahli. Hahli later came to see Krika and ask about why he had done what he had, and Krika revealed to her his thoughts of suicide. She tried to talk him out of it, but he was already convinced that suicide was the only way out was death. But Hahli said there was one way out. She asked if he wanted to join the Inika. Krika was taken aback by this statement, but he said that he would consider it but needed some time. The Storm Krika arrived right in the middle of the Phantoka and Inika about to kill each other. Antroz roared at him for not showing up sooner, but was shocked when Krika turned his weapons on both sides, unable to make a descision. After a few moments, Krika went back to the Phantoka... until he was insulted by Antroz for not having "leadership quality", at which point he whipped around and stabbed Antroz in the chest. He helped the Inika fight his former teammates while Matoro and Toa Ignika activated the Codrex. As the Inika activated their jets, Kirka hopped on the back of Hahli's and they soared off out of Karda-Nui, into the Pit, onto the Toa Terrain Crawler, out of the ocean, into the sky. As Krika sat in the T.T.C. with his new teammates on their way to kill his former employer, Krika couldn't help but think that the Phantoka were all dead now, and that he didn't really care. The Final Battle As the Inika (of which Krika was now an honorary member) neared the island of Mata-Nui, they got a message on the comm system from a Toa Helryx, asking them to land on a small island off Mata-Nui's coast. When they arrived, the team was introduced to the Order of Mata-Nui, a secret organization dedicated to the protection of Mata-Nui, which had been helping the Inika from the start. The Order then showed that they weren't just a small organization, they were a full-fleged army of Toa, Dark Hunters, Ancients, and many other races. It was decided that Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Krika, Takanuva, and Lesovikk would go to the island of Mata-Nui to kill Teridax while Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, Helryx, and Krakua would go to Metru-Nui to kill "The General", Teridax's right hand who had replaced Icarax after the battle in Karda-Nui. While the other teammates went inside Teridax's base, Krika stayed outside to keep the legions of warriors at bay. After the battle, Krika and the Inika were named national heroes, and Krika went on a little quest. The Nynrah Ghost Krika wanted to find someone who could change him back to his human form, and so he sought out Goté, the last of the Nynrah Ghosts. Goté told him the only way to undo his mutation was to bathe in a pool of energized protodermis, but that it would either change him back, or kill him. Krika took the chance, and was returned to his human form once again, stronger than ever before. Leader of the Brotherhood and Beyond Krika eventually recieved permission from Mata-Nui to reform the Brotherhood of Makuta under his leadership. He started off with three Makuta teams, one of which was a redone Makuta Phantoka with him as leader. Since that point the Brotherhood has flourished under Krika's leadership, and has grown closer to the Order of Mata-Nui. Krika has since participated in the training of Zeon, the war against Stronius, and the battle against Keranox. He still runs the Brotherhood. Powers and Tools Powers Krika wields the power of ice, allowing him to project, absorb, or manipulate ice. Tools Krika wields twin Frostbite spike-staves custom made by Makuta Chirox. He wears the Kanohi Crast, the Mask of Repulsion. Personality and Traits Krika is very self-loathing, hating what he did when he was a Makuta. He does have a compassionate side and actually enjoys hanging out with the members of the Toa Inika. He sometimes feels regret for the death of his former teammates, mostly Gorast, who he had something of a crush on. Category:Makuta Category:Honourary Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ice Category:Shadow Category:Former Makuta